Various connectors are used for mounting tubes to mains in a sap collecting and conveying network which extends between maples trees and a central sap-processing unit.
One such connector, for example, consists of two semi-cylindrical elements, each having opposite threaded end portions, which are mounted in encircling relationship over the outer wall of a main and which are held together through thread-engaging securing means. It has been found that the mounting and dismounting of these semi-cylindrical elements are cumbersome and difficult due to weather conditions on the securing means or to the presence of dirt or other particles which become lodged between the connecting and connected parts.
Another connecting method consists in severing the main and inserted the cut ends into or over a joining member. The latter includes a series of integrally and fixedly mounted tube connecting extensions. With this type of connector, it has been noted that the angle of these fixed integral extensions is not always that of the tubes arriving from trees. Therefore, the tubes must be bent in order to engage coaxially the extensions resulting, in some cases, in braking the tubes or partially blocking them due to the bends. Also, with this type of connector, a cap is needed for all the extensions not being used.
Furthermore, some of the connectors presently used have their lower ends extending within the main, thus obstructing the flow of sap in the conduit.